


One More Night

by AlotaLust



Series: Clexa Fluff One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anya just wants what’s best for Lexa, Clexa, Confused!Lexa, F/F, Friends With Benefits, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Hurt, Lexa actually loves Clarke, Mild Smut, but I don’t write about it, clarke and Lexa have a enemies with benefits thing, clarkes might love her back, it barely says anything, its really not smut, sad!lexa, the relationship is kind of toxic, they have a lot of sex, toxic!clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotaLust/pseuds/AlotaLust
Summary: Lexa and Clarke hate each other, but like to sleep together. Lexa is confused and wants to end things, but she always comes back.





	One More Night

“ _You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war_

_you and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_you and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score”_

 

Lexa and Clarke hated each other. Hate wasn’t even a strong word. It was to say the least. If they were offered to kill one another without consequences, they’d both take the chance.

 

Except, they’ve never asked for those chances because they liked each other’s sexual company.

 

They slept with one another almost every day. Lexa was either at Clarke’s house or Clarke was at Lexas at night. They rarely slept in their beds alone.

 

“Where the hell are you, Lexa fucking Woods?!” A voice boomed through Lexas house, and the brunette scrambled to pull on a shirt.

 

Her bedroom door slammed open and Lexa stood awkwardly as Clarke Griffin fumed towards her. “That Costia bitch is claiming you and her fucked! Is this true?!” The blonde yelled, throwing her hands around in anger.

 

“Even if it was, it shouldn’t matter to you.” Lexa grumbled, pulling on a gray pair of sweats.

 

“Is it true or not?!” Clarke screamed, shoving Lexa backwards as the brunette tried to leave the room.

 

“It’s not! I haven’t slept with Costia since October!” Lexa screamed back, annoyed that the blonde woke her up.

 

“That was like, six months ago?!” Clarke’s face scrunched, anger floating around her eyes.

 

“And?” Lexa asked, running her hands over face as she groaned.

 

“We were sleeping together then! You slept with her while you had me?!” Clarke rose her hand as if she was going to slap Lexa, and as she went to do so, Lexa grabbed her wrist.

 

Neither of them spoke, only stared. Clarke was the one to initiate it. Initiate the kiss, which was just furious making out.

 

They ended up back in Lexas bed, and neither left until hours later.

 

“ _You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can’t do this no more_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you”_

Weeks after the Costia incident, Clarke was back at Lexas, and getting dressed. Lexa was pulling on a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt.

 

“We need to end this.” Lexa spoke, tossing Clarke her socks.

 

“What?” Clarke looked up abruptly, “Why?”

 

“It’s not healthy.” Lexa responded, “I’m gonna try and date someone for real. Go to movies, dinners, not just sex.”

 

Clarke stared silently, shoving her joggers back down her legs. “Get on the bed.”

 

“What?” Lexa hummed, looking up from the clothes on the floor. Lexa yelped as Clarke shoved her onto the bed, already naked and pulling out Lexas member from her boxers. “Clarke? What are you-oh!” Lexa clenched her eyes shut as Clarke sucked the tip into her mouth. “O-Okay. One more night.”

 

“So  _I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I’ll only stay with you one more night”_

 

Three months later, no matter how times Lexa said they should stop, she went back.

 

It was either the middle of the night when Lexas hand couldn’t do the job or Clarke sending photos that she knew would get Lexa going.

 

Lexa couldn’t stop, and she swore she would end it. She had sworn it almost a million times, but something about the blonde made her do it anyway.

 

“Lexa. You need to stop this with Clarke.” Anya rose her eyebrows at her cousin, taking a sip from her beer bottle.

 

“I know.” Lexa mumbled.

 

“Do you? Because it’s been months since you told me you’d stop, and nothing has changed.” Anya hissed.

 

“I know.” Lexa mumbled again, staring at the beer in her hands.

 

“Then do something about it!”

 

_”Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I’ll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I’ll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell”_

 

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s house door, shoving her hands in her pockets as she waited.

 

The door swung open, Clarke stood in a tight dress and bright red lipstick on. And her hair had changed.

 

“Your-Your hair!” Lexa yelped, scanning the blondes head.

 

“Yes. What about it? Come in, close the door behind you.” Clarke turned on her heel, returning to her bathroom to continue getting ready.

 

“It’s-well it’s cut. Short!” Lexa ran her hand through the shoulder length waves.

 

“Yes. I was in the mood for a change.” Clarke nodded a bit, doing her make up in the mirror.

 

“Clarke, listen, I’m officially saying that we need to end what we have going on.” Lexa placed her hands on her thighs, sitting on the side of the bathtub.

 

Clarke didn’t respond. She continued to do her make up before picking up her phone.

 

After a few moments, Clarke stood to her feet and turned her back to Lexa. “Unzip me, please?”

 

“Um-yeah, sure. Okay.” Lexa stood up, unzipping the dress. And she tried to hold back the ting of arousal that hit her, but when she saw that Clarke didn’t have a bra on, she couldn’t help it.

 

Lexa turned around, holding back from doing things she knows she’d regret.

 

“Turn around and say what you just said again, Lexa.” Clarke stepped closer, and Lexa could practically feel her body warmth. Lexas member stirred in her pants.

 

“Clarke-”

 

“Turn around and say it.”

 

Lexa turned around, looking into Clarke’s eyes and no where else. “We need to end this.”

 

Clarke’s eyes traveled south, “someone disagrees.”

 

Lexa looked down as well, seeing the bulge in her jeans made her groan. “This doesn’t mean...” it meant something... ”anything.”

 

Clarke stepped towards Lexa, smirking. “God, you’re so hot, Lex.”

 

Lexa didn’t respond.

 

Clarke took a more physical approach, palming Lexas bulge.

 

Lexa groaned and glanced at Clarke’s lips. The bright red lipstick causing her pants to become more stiff then before. All Lexa could think about was Clarke’s lips going up and down on her-

 

_Watch_ _yourself_ , _Lexa_. Lexas mind hissed.

 

Lexa closed her eyes. “We can’t-“

 

“Can’t what?” Clarke whispered.

 

Lexa opened her eyes, meeting Clarke’s, which were filled with arousal.

 

“Fuck it. What will one more night do?”

 

Lexa awoke the next morning with guilt, leaving Clarke’s home without a goodbye.

 

_Why_ _couldn’t_ _she_ _walk_ _away?_

 

_“But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you”_

 

Lexa had concluded that she either loved Clarke so much to make her stay or hated her enough to not want to leave.

 

Neither made much sense to Lexa. She was beyond confused. Lexa couldn’t seem to get Clarke off her mind.

 

Clarke was a tattoo and Lexa was the body. Clarke couldn’t go away. She was always there in one or another.

 

“God, I’m so stupid.” Lexa mumbled to herself as she laid down in her bed.

 

_“So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I’ll only stay with you one more night”_

 

Clarke arrived at Lexas house late in the night, and Lexa was currently showering.

 

Lexa completely forgot Clarke had a spare key. And when Clarke walked into her shower naked, she knew she was done for.

 

“One more night...” Lexa sighed, connecting their lips.

 

“ _Yeah_ _baby_ _give_ _me_ _one_ _more_ _night_ ”

 

“Just one more night.” Lexa mumbled as Clarke straddled her on the couch.

 

_“Yeah baby give me one more night_ ”

 

“It’s always one more night, Lexa! When will it stop?” Anya yelled, shoving Lexa, who was looking down in shame.

 

“Yeah baby give me one more night”

 

“It’s always one more night, baby.” Clarke smiled, trailing her finger along Lexas jawline.

 

_“But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah”_

 

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door at 12am on a Wednesday night, pulling Clarke into a heated kiss.

 

“I’m done thinking.” Lexa mumbled, pulling Clarke through the house to get to her room.

 

“What about one more night?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

 

“Fuck one more night.” Lexa hissed, shoving Clarke on the bed.

 

” _So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I’ll only stay with you one more night”_

 

“You’re done trying? You’re just gonna let Clarke run your life?” Anya yelled, staring at Lexa in astonishment.

 

“I love her and this is the only way to be with her!” Lexa screamed back, not letting the tears in her eyes fall.

 

“You’re not with her! You’re fucking her!” Anya responded, throwing her hands in the air.

 

Lexa didn’t respond, because Anya was right.

 

“(Yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times”

_“(Yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times”_

Lexa rolled off of Clarke, heaving in a breath as Clarke climbed back on top. “One more round, baby.” Clarke breathed out, palming Lexas abs.

 

“I don’t want anymore nights with you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, propping herself up on her elbows.

 

“What? I thought you were done with this?” Clarke straightened up, looking at Lexa.

 

“I am. I just-“ Lexa paused, looking away from the blonde. “I’m in love with you.”

 

Clarke stared, giving a small smile. “I know, Lex.”

 

“ _But I’ll only stay with you one more night”_


End file.
